


Of Technicalities

by alwaysimagined



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, For Morgan, It's not like you once slept with your student or anything., Yeah sure Spock you've never once broken any rules, i love these two, nope not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysimagined/pseuds/alwaysimagined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, Spock thought as he readied himself for another day aboard the Enterprise, he and Nyota had not been breaking any rules during their time together at the Academy.</p>
<p>She’d kissed him, after all. There were no rules against students kissing teachers. Such instances were typically spontaneous decisions. To ruin a young cadet’s future because of one impulsive, ultimately harmless choice would be unjust. So no rule was broken.</p>
<p>Whether or not he’d kissed her back was unimportant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan! I love you. May we live long and freak out over fictional characters. ;) (Happy Birthday)

_Technically_ , Spock thought as he readied himself for another day aboard the Enterprise, he and Nyota had not been breaking any rules during their time together at the Academy.

She had been his most gifted TA. It was only logical that she was the one who was granted the most projects, allowed the most feedback time.

Some might say they spent an almost inordinate amount of time together, but that was inaccurate.

If he had asked for her second opinion on some of the smaller details of his various reports at a rate high enough for even Vulcans to be impressed for his level of dedication to meticulousness and if she, in turn, asked him for his affirmation on her conclusions at a larger rate than a cadet of her caliber would have been predicted to ask, well. That was merely a coincidence.

And if they stood more closely together in the labs than was strictly necessary, that too, was entirely logical. He was from a desert planet. The cold of San Francisco was still foreign to him, whether he’d lived there for over six years or not. She was a female human. He was told they quite often got cold in the presence of other males. To research and record transmissions and arrange class plans so regularly together and ignore these situations would have been counterproductive.

And if, one such cold day in San Francisco exactly three hundred and ninety five days, six hours, and three minutes ago, she reached across a lab table and kissed, that, too, was not _technically_ rule-breaking.

She’d kissed him, after all. There were no rules against students kissing teachers. Such instances were typically spontaneous decisions. To ruin a young cadet’s future because of one impulsive, ultimately harmless choice would be unjust. So no rule was broken.

Whether or not he’d kissed her back was unimportant. A mere involuntary reaction, entirely outside of his control.

If he’d wanted to kiss her, wanted to wrap his arms around her and press her against him, than that was irrelevant. He was, in all regards, still not the instigator, and as such none of Starfleet’s regulations were _technically_ compromised.

All the same, Spock thought as he walked out of his room (gradually becoming his and Nyota’s room) and headed toward the bridge, he’d rather if the captain _didn’t_ ask about it.


End file.
